Curious Cas
by darkskyslove
Summary: when Castiel gets curious, of course he is going to drag Dean along. BOYXBOY yaoi destiel


Dean is leaning against the Impala, beer in one hand, his other resting in his pocket. He has been dreaming, no surprise, but it is a surprise who and what he has been dreaming about.

_Castiel_ _arches his back below Dean, moaning at the intrusion inside him, filling him up. _

'No stop Dean, you can't think like that right now.' Dean has known he was in love with Castiel, but he will not jeopardize everything for some silly emotions, no matter how hard it is to deal with them. Dean shakes his head and takes another swig of beer, closing his eyes and sighing. He hears the infamous flapping of wings to announce the presence of a certain angel, well not a certain one, just the only one who knows where he is. Dean is, not hiding, but definitely hiding in the back of bobby's car "graveyard". Hiding from Sammy, who is always asking questions, hiding from bobby, who looks at him with concern, and hiding from his… from An angel that he can't stop thinking about, but apparently not hiding well enough. Dean opens his eyes, and Cas looks like he usually does. Composed and proper and sexy as- NO Dean stop! Dean shakes his head again and looks to Cas.

"You need something?" He asks and curses his voice for hiccupping.

"Yes. I do" Castiel says and looks down at the ground. 'This is interesting' Dean thinks.

"Well?" Dean says, and Castiel looks up at him again, but starts to fidget like he is… nervous?

"Well…" he pauses and Dean just waits for him to continue. Castiel takes a deep breath and continues. "I want to try something.. And you are the only person that I thought… that I would want to with and so it occurred to me to come to you but now I feel it is a awful idea, and I should just go." Cas says and looks down in a nervous defeat.

"What is it Cas, your starting to worry me. You have done a lot for me and Sammy so I will help you as much as I can." Dean says and shifts from the Impala, throwing his beer off somewhere in the distance. Castiel looks up at Dean and sighs.

"It is… of a sexual nature…." Cas says, and Dean freezes. 'Does he know about my dreams? What is he implying exactly? What the hell do I do? He has done so much for me. And… I might want this"

"Ok." Is all Dean says and Cas jerks his head up, pure confusion in his eyes.

"Ok…?" Is all he says and Dean nods his head, with a serious face.

"Do what you want to do, just don't make it hurt." Dean says, and the look Cas gives him makes his dick twitch interestingly. "Just one question" Dean says, and Cas nods his head. "Why me?" Cas freezes and an expression of horror and a bright blush creeps on his face.

"I-I can't tell you. But I promise this has nothing to do with anything else, like prophecy or such" He says, and Dean frowns but shrugs his shoulders because he is too excited to see what Castiel wants to do.

"Ok, well I am going to stand perfectly still until you tell me what to do. How about that? That might make it easier for you." Dean says, and Cas nods his head. He takes a step closer to Dean and when he is in front of him he takes his eyes from Deans and looks at his lips.

"C-can I kiss you?" Cas asks, and Dean just nods his head. Cas leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Deans lips. Deans lips are soft but firm where as Castiel's lips are plump and soft. Cas leans back and opens his eyes to look into Deans. Cas smiles. "I liked that." He says.

"Then do it again" Dean whispers, his voice raspy and Cas can't help but think it is completely sexy, especially as he feels his cock grow. He goes back in for another kiss, but this time Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, so Cas snakes his hands up around Deans neck. Dean pulls Cas down and slides his tongue on Castiel's lips, Cas gasps and opens his mouth, and Dean slides his tongue in, slipping his tongue over the roof of Cas' mouth, which in turn makes Cas shudder. They break away to breath and Cas look into Deans eyes.

"This is nice, much better than the one before, but not what I wanted to do." Cas says, and Dean nods his head pulling his hands, so they are by his side and Cas steps back.

"Go ahead Cas, tell me what you need me to do," Dean says in his rough voice. Cas smiles at Dean.

"Just stand there please." He says and kneels in front of Dean. Dean inhales and pulls his hands into fists. He was not expecting this to be what Cas wanted, but he will not stop him. Cas could see Deans erection in his pants, and it made Castiel's mouth water. Castiel had been having these thoughts about Dean for a long time now, and finally he just could not take it anymore after he accidentally stumbled upon a dream of him doing this to Dean. He started panting as he undid Dean's belt and pants, sliding them down to his ankles. Castiel kisses Deans bulge through his boxers, and Dean groans causing Cas to smile. Cas places his hands on Deans sides, right on the band of his boxers, looking up to Dean for permission and his breath caught. Dean has never looked so beautiful in Castiel's eyes, eyes half lidded with lust and then Dean nods giving Cas the go ahead. Cas looks back down as he slides Dean's boxers off his body down to join his pants and his eyes open wide, he stares at the sight in front of him. Dean is big, at least, he looks big to Cas, and all Cas is worried about is how it will fit.

Cas slid his hand down Deans shaft, and Dean moaned, causing Cas to smile again. Cas gave an experimental lick around the crown, and Dean jerked into the touch, so Cas pushed Dean so he leaned back against the Impala again and wrapped his lips around Deans cock head. Dean gasps and tries hard not to jerk into Castiel's mouth. It's so warm and wet, and Dean slides his fingers into Castiel's soft black hair. Cas moans and the vibrations cause Dean to tug gently on Castiel's hair, causing Cas to moan again, and Dean can't help but repeat the cycle.

Cas continues bobbing his head on Deans shaft, sliding his tongue experimentally around the head and caressing Deans balls with one hand. The noises coming out of Dean are making it hard for Cas not to touch himself and so he takes the opposite hand and slides it down to press against his own bulge causing him to groan around Deans cock.

"Cas, if you keep doing that, I am going to cum." Dean half says half moans out. Cas inwardly smiles and starts to move faster while rubbing himself through his pants. Dean looks down and sees Castiel touching himself. "Cas are you? Oh my god you are." Dean says and throws his head back. "That is so.. Fuck Cas I'm gonna cum." Dean says and starts fucking into Castiel's mouth, Cas lets him because it feels so good and it turning Cas on even more. Dean explodes deep in Castiel's mouth and continues to shudder through the intense orgasm, never before has it been so fantastic, whether its cause Cas has skills, it was just him, or the fact he got to fuck his mouth, Dean does not know. Cas swallows everything given and after Dean lets go of his head and pulls out he stands up, taking a step away from Dean because he knows about personal space.

Dean is content but a little anxious. He doesn't really know what to do now with Cas. Dean opens his eyes to see Cas a fair distance away, and Dean looks at him confused.

"Why are you way over there?" He asks, and Cas just smiles.

"I remember our talks Dean." He says and steps another foot back. "Personal space" Dean just smiles and laughs.

"Considering what just took place, I would prefer you closer to me" Dean says, and Cas is there in an instant. Cas moves awkwardly and Dean notices that he still has his hard on, but is unsure what to do about it. "Cas, is there um.. A reason why you wanted to do this, in general?" He asks, and Cas feels a small string of panic.

"O-oh well I had seen it done. On the shows, Sam likes to watch" he says and looks to the ground, being reminded of his own hard on. "Well if you do not mind dean, I would like to leave and take care of this… issue." Cas says getting ready to leave but Dean places a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"You can um.. Do it here. If you want to." Dean says and Castiel notices a blush creep on Dean's face.

"You would like to watch?" Cas asks and Deans cock twitches awake with anticipation.

"Maybe" is all Dean says and Cas smiles, nodding his head. Cas undoes his pants and let them fall to the ground, along with his boxers and his cock springs free. It is not as big as Deans, but it's just as thick, and right now all Cas can think about is how good it feels to have it out. Cas closes his eyes and, having done this only a few times before and only having started in the last few weeks, he palms the base of his cock, letting out a small groan. He slowly glides up with a very loose fist and slides the middle of his palm over the head, getting the little bead of precum and sliding it around the head back down the base. Cas opens his eyes and sees Dean wide eyes and hard again. Castiel smiles and steps to Dean, leaning in for a kiss. Dean looks up from watching Cas play with himself, and he swears he has never seen anything hotter.

Dean meets Cas half way and their lips meet briefly before their tongues get more acquainted. Dean starts to rub his own dick and moans at the touch. The break the kiss and look into each other's eyes, both smiling. Cas lets go of his dick and wraps his arms around Deans neck, going back in for another kiss, but their dicks rub together and the friction causes them both to hiss and buck against each other. Cas has a thought and gets majorly embarrassed his face turning colors. Dean shouldn't have noticed, but of course he did and leans into Castiel's ear.

"Is there something you want to say?" He whispers, breathe gliding against Castiel's ear making him shiver.

"N-no" Cas says, and Dean smiles.

"I don't believe you." Dean says and wraps his hand around Castiel's cock. Cas jerks and moans at the feeling. "Now tell the truth Angel" Dean whispers.

"I-I well. I want you to do to me what you do to those girls." Dean stills. He wants him to fuck him? Like anal?

"You want me to fuck you?" Dean says to clarify. Cas nods his head looking thoroughly embarrassed making Dean smile at how cute he looks.

"It just… sounds so good," Cas says as he bucks into deans hand.

"We would need the stuff-" Dean starts, but Cas, being an angel he thinks, makes them appear. Dean smiles and kisses Castiel's lips. "I have never done this before so work with me ok?" Dean asks, and Cas just nods his head. They shift around and end up with them both fully naked, Cas leaning against the hood of the Impala and Dean behind him. Dean rubs Castiel's ass cheek and loves how soft and warm it is. He glides his hand to the tight hole and, after applying lube to his fingers, slips one inside. Cas groans and Dean goes slow, sliding it in and out of his puckering hole.

"Is this alright?" Dean asks Cas, and Cas nods his head.

"Y-yea just feels different… strange" he says, and Dean continues. After a few more pumps, Dean enters another finger. Again Cas groans and squeezes his eyes shut. Dean stops, waiting for Cas to get used to the fingers, giving little butterfly kisses along his back before he starts to slowly move in and out. Cas starts wiggling and moaning, and Dean goes a little faster.

"You like that baby?" Dean asks, and Cas nods his head vigorously.

"Yes, Dean it feels so nice." He says as he rocks on Deans fingers. Dean starts to scissor them, getting them ready for a third finger. After more pumps, Dean slips the third finger in there and Cas hisses. "Yea that is a tight fit.." Dean says slowly moving them in and out. When Cas starts to moan again, pushing his ass against Deans fingers, Dean begins to pant watching.

"Fuck you're so hot Cas." Dean mutters and Cas groans. Dean starts to rub his hard on against Castiel's thigh and Cas pushes back.

"I-i'm r-ready" he half moans grinding back. Dean does not hesitate to prepare his cock and position his cock against Castiel's hole.

"Do you want me to enter fast or slow?" Dean asks.

"F-fast," Cas says, trying to relax his muscles when Dean startles him shoving right in. It doesn't hurt as much as it could have, but it still hurts and they stay still for a few moments. Cas trying to catch his breath and relax while Dean is doing his best to not thrust in and out of that tight hole. Cas started to wiggle causing Dean to gasp and let out a long drawn out groan.

Castiel grunted "Dean, move!" He commanded, and Dean obeyed, sliding out and back in forcefully causing Cas to hiss but then end with a groan, slowly rocking into Deans thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Dean says, hands on Castiel's hips as he flicks his hips, slamming his cock inside Cas.

"F-first time." Cas says and Dean smiles being reminded about taking Castiel's virginity. Dean starts to shift his hips in different ways to hit the spot in Cas that will make him- "oh my father!" Cas yells. Dean grins hard and starts hitting the same spot, over and over again. Castiel is making the sexiest noises causing Dean to grunt and groan while he pounds harder into Cas.

"T-touch yourself" Dean moans into Castiel's ear. Cas looks at Dean a little panicky, so Dean grabs his hand and wraps it around Castiel's cock. Dean then places his hand on Castiel's and starts to move his hand up and down, showing Cas what to do. Castiel groans and starts working it faster as Dean puts his hands back on Castiel's waist. Moving him as he thrusts into Cas harder.

"D-dean…. I'm so c-close" Cas says at the end of a groan. Dean starts to go faster.

"Me too, fuck you feel amazing." Dean replies. Cas experimentally slides his thumb over the slit on his head, causing him to clench tightly around Dean as he climaxes. Dean bucks against Cas as he feels him tighten and cums after three more thrusts. Riding out his orgasm, Dean finally stops moving lying against Cas who is laying against the Impala.

"Wow" Dean says and Cas chuckles. Dean slides out of Cas causing them both to groan. They stand there awkwardly for a while before Dean thinks.

"Cas….won't you get into trouble for this?" He ask, and Cas visibly stiffens.

"Well… I suppose as you say Dean, what they don't know won't hurt them, yes?" He replies causing Dean to smile.

"But we already know, Castiel." Both Cas and Dean jump. "However," Gabriel says. "There is one thing that not even out Heavenly Father can interfere in." Castiel and Dean look at each other confused.

"Gay sex?" Dean says, and Gabriel chuckles.

"You would say that wouldn't you, chuckle head. No. True love" and this time when Dean and Cas look at each other it is with utter shock. Dean looks at Gabriel, but he is gone, looking back to Cas he feels his face heat up.

"So… true love huh?" Dean says.

"Gabriel must be mistaken. I know you don't feel that way. I will speak with him." Cas says and looks away, moving to grab his pants when Dean grabs him.

"Who said I didn't feel that way?" Dean asks, and Cas sputters, his usual calm utterly shattered by everything that has taken place.

"You said so yourself Dean, many times. Love" Cas says and looks down sighing in defeat. "Is not love. It's just hormone filled-" he's interrupted by Dean kissing him. Dean breaks the kiss pulling Cas closer.

"I don't know if this is love, but I've never felt what I'm feeling for anyone else, as the feeling I got for you. To me it is love so Cas" Dean says leaning back to look him in the eyes. "I love you. And I hope you feel the same way." Cas sighs pulling into Dean, leaning his head on his chest.

"I love you to Dean"


End file.
